The Humorous Things of An Inuyasha Roleplay!
by jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo
Summary: What happens when 2 authors combine their imagination to create a humorous roleplay of Inuyasha? Everything goes upside down especially when those 2 authors are upside-down-boat & jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo! Read my fellow readers you must READ! *ON HOLD!*


The Humorous Things of an Inuyasha Role Play!

Jaz: Hi this is the inu role play who boaty and I jazu have created!

Boat: What don't I get a say!

Jazu: You will soon, now lets get on with it.

Gabi: Yep she's still delusional!

Jazu: *Anger tick appears quite largely on her forehead* WHY YOU! YOU AREN"T MEANT TO BE HERE! *pushes Gabi out of the scene* Much Better, now please laugh, enjoy and do whatever you shall in this viewing to your humorous pleasure!

Boat: Eh...hehe...what she said! /U.u\"

Jazu: Aww...Boat had a little too much fun with Sesshy and Inu, he he, oops!

Sesshou: Baka onna you weren't meant to tell who helped you preparing this!

Jazu: Sorry, sorry...me and my big mouth, oh well ENJOY!!!

**Chapter 1 – Role 1!**

Jazu: Lonely, why am I so lonely...*presses stop on her CD player*, heh lets have some fun! *clicks fingers* Sesshy and Inu appear out of nowhere, both glaring at Jazu.

Sesshy and Inu in Unison: What do you want bitch. *Jazu transforms into her inuyoukai form*

Jazu: Teme I am, hmm well I was bored and now I need some fun viewing for my pleasure, all we need is, *bangs paw*, Boat, Tetris and Kagome appear in front of the two male inu wearing their bikinis, whilst Chippy appears next to Jazu in casual clothing.

Jazu: Goody (imitation of how Pooh Bear says it from the 100 acre wood)! Now all we neeed is... *clicks fingers* and suddenly Inu's covered in dripping honey with pocky sticks in his silver mane; and Sesshy is covered from head to toe in chocolate with strawberries clipped into his hair.

Jazu becomes her human form again whilst tapping Boat on the head so she becomes a hanyou with black doggy ears and a black fluffy tail.

Jazu: Perfect, have fun. *Jazu and Chippy disappear and reappear in the feudal era with Ah-un, Rin and Shippo*

Jazu: Oh right can't forget the onsen! *clicks fingers*

**Back in the feudal era an onsen appears not soon after Jazu's and Chippy's disappearance.**

Inu: Here we go again! Why is it they choose this fantasy to be part of!

Sesshy *grins*: She watches us from afar.

Inu: Feh perverted Bitch.

Sesshy: Perverted Bitch indeed.

**Back at the feudal era.**

Jazu: Come on Chippy hop on!

Chippy hops upon Ah-Un with Rin and Shippo.

Jazu: Wait I know! *clicks fingers*

Inutaishou appears behind Chippy and grabs her waist.

Jazu: Goody, lets go Ah-Un!

They fly off into the distance racing Kirara who has Sango and Miroku on her back.

Jazu: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! This is fun!

**LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Boat: *watches the entire spectacle with wide eyes* Cool, I have a tail!! *waves tail*  
Sesshy: Ears too apparently *eyes Boat's ears*

Inu: *ignored* Keh.

Boat: Don't you keh me!! Mmmm, strawberries!! *plucks a strawberry out of Sesshy's hair*

Sesshy: *clasps head* Hey! That strawberry was clipped on!! *pulls his chocolate covered hand away from his head and glares*

Boat: *eating strawberry* So?

Sesshy: _She doesn't even care about my pain…! _Hn.

Inu: Gee, so much for the remarkable vocabulary.

Kags: *blinks, not knowing what to say*

Boat: Oh my gosh, Inuyasha just said something mildly intelligent!!

Inu: *Stomps on Boat's tail* what was that??? *glares*

Boat: Nothing. *sniffs the air* you smell like wet dog, even covered in honey and pocky…

Inu: I will kill-!

Kags: Sit boy.

Inu: *Plummets to ground*

Boat: *claps* Yay! I've always wanted to see that in person!!! Onsen anyone?? *jumps into hot spring*

Sesshy: *considers his options* well, I need to get the chocolate off me and the strawberries out of my hair… *follows Boat*

Kags: Inuyasha, it might be wise for you to…

Inu: I don't need no hot spring!

Kags: Go! *points*

Boat: *stares* Inuyasha, I think you should come.

Inu: *huffs in defeat*

Kags: Come on! *somehow is already in the spring*

Boat: Wow, I'm in a spring with Sesshy!! Cool!

Sesshy: Hn. Get the strawberries out of my hair…

Boat: *shrugs* Kay.

Kags: I'll get the pocky from out of your hair… *reaches for Inuyasha*

Inu: No. I'll eat it! *takes a piece of pocky and bites it*

Boat: *unclipping strawberries out of Sesshy's hair* you know, why don't you just eat them like Inuyasha???

Sesshy: I do not require human food…

Boat: Require this!! *shoves a strawberry in Sesshy's mouth*

Sesshy: *glares and munches strawberry* Hm. ((his 'hn' was muffled. Lol))

Inu: You know, you'll probably be dead from ticking him off so badly…

Kags: Sit boy. *watches Inuyasha's decent into the water*

Water: *SPLASH!!!*

Sesshy: That was a waste of a line… *glares at the water, which is now brown and gold from honey and chocolate*

Boat: That looks so yummy! *dunks head underwater* _How come everything is getting so distant, and why am I feeling light headed???_

Jazu appears out of nowhere and dives under the honey-chocolate water.

Jazu comes up as she drags boat's unconscious form out of the water.

Jazu: Sesshy hurry up and do something, she's my friend and yours too!

Sesshy sighs and looks towards Jazu, his eyes pleading for them to move away from the others.

Jazu: Fine but not away from the others just in...*clicks fingers*, darkness.

Inu: Hey who turned out the lights!

Jazu: Oh shut up inu, Sesshou you done yet?

Boat: Yep, even with no chocolate Sesshy tastes delicious.

Sesshy: Baka onna even after I've applied my lips to yours you just have to tell everyone!

Jazu: That's boaty for you!

Jazu: That's it no more onsen *clicks fingers*

Onsen disappears and jazu is now in bikinis.

Boat: Nice, black? Umm...where's chippy?

Tetris: Yeah where is she.

Jazu giggles nervously.

Jazu: One word...Inutaishou.

Tetris and Boat: Oh!

Sesshy: Father's dead, so what does his name have to do with,

Jazu: Lord Fluffykins I thought you were smart, now what did you say earlier, about this being Boat's and my fantasy?

Sesshy: *growls* I merely thought that you wouldn't do so.

Inu: Feh, Lord Icicles lies. *sesshy glares at inu*

Jazu: Oh dear, hmm, okay I've made a decision, Sesshy you come with me and Boat. Tetris and kags have Inu to themselves oh and one more thing...*clicks fingers*

Inu is once again covered in honey and now a tub of of chocolate and ice cream lays in the middle of the room. *Jazu clicks fingers again*

Inu and Tetris and kags are in the tub.

Jazu: Enjoy!

Jazu, Sesshy and Boat-disappear and reappear in a candyland bedroom where a large futon with red silk sheets and red modern-age pillows covered it's surface.

Boat's eyes shine in adorance, oh it's candyland! YAY!

Jazu: Oh right Sesshou kun needs some adjustments! *clicks fingers*

Sesshy's mokomoko is gone, he has no haori on and his armour is gone – including his swords.

Jazu: Perfect but Boat and I need a change! *clicks fingers*

Boat and Jazu are now in pretty red yukatas which come to just above the knees.

Sesshoumaru purrs in approval.

Jazu and Boat lick their lips, Jazu clicks her finger as Sesshou is suddenly recovered in chocolate.

Jazu: Okay lets have some fun!

Jazu: Fran says when it comes to chocolate, it's every girl for herself!

Boat & Jazu in unison: As we say when it comes to a chocolate coated Sesshoumaru it's all girls for one; and one Sesshoumaru for all!

Jazu: Hmm...okay I'll make this more pleasing for you Sesshy. *clicks fingers*

Suddenly Jazu and Boat are covered in eww...blood!

Jazu: It's blood yes but looky Boat.

Sesshou staring as if after prey.

Jazu and Boat: Yay we're Sesshou's next meal!

Meanwhile, Inu, Kag and tetris are watching the whole scene on the plasma screen which Jazu planted next to the tub filled with chocolate and icecream.

Inu: Now that's just disgusting!

Kag & Tetris, hypnotized by Sesshy's half-naked form.

Back to the plasma screen-

Sesshy transforms into his doggy form and licks Jazu and boat with his gigantic tongue, all of them purring.

LATER................!

Sesshy: Licks chocolate from his palm, his body dressed in his usual attire, jazu and Boat licking their Sesshy fingers and lips which are also coated in chocolate, walking back to where inu, Kag and Tetris are they all laugh in the ridicule state they are in.

Jazu: Yeah since it was a role play none of that actually happened! *whistles denyingly*

Boat: *looks around nervously* Yes none of it happened, well bye bye!

Jazu: Yep Bye bye!

Both dash away....

Inu: Sesshoumaru what the f**k!

Sesshy: I promised this Sesshoumaru would not tell.

Kagome: Aww...Sesshou kun tell NOW!

Sesshou walks up to Kags and whispers in her ear.

Kags eyes widen.

Kag: Really, I want a turn, take me away big boy!

Sesshy smirks and dashes away in his orb, carrying kagome with him.

Inu looks on in disbelief.

Suddenly Inutaishou and Chippy come in, both licking berry smears from their fingers.

Inu: Father?

InuTai: Yes my son it is I your father, my you have grown, so how many woman have you discovered to your liking?

Inu: Not you too, Sesshoumaru is just as bad as you. Feh I only am after Kagome but Lord Icicle Ass took her with him.

Chippy: He actually loved Kikyou too.

InuTai: Two women eh, *grabs inu around the neck and pats his head* Two oi, that's ma' boy!

Inu: Ugh Father would you let go of me, your squashing my lungs, go after Sesshoumaru if you want to make fun of your sons dashing off with women. Sesshoumaru was with two girls before he dashed off with Kagome!

InuTai: And where are these other two.

Tetris: They dashed off denying the truth about telling us what they did with Sesshy but I'm gotta go now.

Tetris dashes away after Sesshy in her own orb of light.

InuTai: Hmm...It seems I will have to talk to my eldest son under certain circumstances but for now, Chippy and I must leave. Inuyasha I suggest if you so dearly want Kagome...,

Boat and Jazu appear out of nowhere.

Boat and Jazu in unison: Don't worry we'll take care of Inu-puppy-ears!

Both girls drag away the hanyou until they're gone and out of sight.

Gabi: Pathetic, I can't believe this story was meant to be humorous.

Jazu: Oh really...hanyou Kagome if you'd do the honours.

Kag-hanyou: Sure. Hanyou, Osuwari!

Inu and Sesshou bang into the ground and when the spell wears off they charge towards Jazu.

Jazu: A-ah, not any more you two.

Suddenly both can't move.

Jazu: Goody it's makeover time.

All of the authors in this story mentioned come and help dress up Inu and Sessh.

Once finished, Inu and Sesshy were dressed up as geisha.

Inu&Sessh in unison: Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr...I'll kill her!

*Evil hanyou and youkai run after Jazu*

Jazu pokes tongue at them and abruptly disappears.

Inu: Damn!

Suddenly an onsen and fresh clothes for the inu hanyou and youkai appear.

Sessh: It seems she shows some consideration.

Both are now in the onsen washing their painted faces.

Jazu all the while is laughing with boat and uploading pictures of their forms to everyone.

Jakotsu receives the email-

Jak: Oh Inu looks so yummy, hmm I shall visit him later!

Jazu & Boat: Well that's all for now, in the next one prepare to see Jakotsu annoy the shit out of Inu!

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!!!!

To Be Continued...

Jazu: Well ye that story was written by upside-down-boat and I (jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo), so we bloody want reviews and if it's for boat just let me know and I'll send her the review because I can forward them when receive them!

Luv Jazu & Boat xoxo /'.'\


End file.
